3GPP systems, and access networks in general, provide devices with access to IP networks, and typically the IP network in question is the Internet. However, it is also possible to configure the IP network to be something other than the Internet, e.g., a local IP network (or intranet) directly accessible from the access network and which is isolated from the Internet, a remote IP network via a preconfigured network VPN, and so on.
Problems exist in such networks, and have been attempted to be addressed in various ways. Here it is noted that the service provider (SP) is generally separate from the access network, i.e., they are independent entities. For example, if the access network provides the user with full Internet access, directly from the access network to the IP network, then the service provider, which is separate from the access network, has no control over the data, because the data goes directly to the Internet or to the local intranet from the access network. The service provider has no means to intercept or monitor the data.
Another option is that the access network provides connectivity to the service provider or remote network. In this way, the service provider can have a degree of control over the data, because it goes through the same. Thus, the service provider can decide what data will be allowed to be transmitted and what data will not be so allowed. However, this type of arrangement generally requires a degree of pre-configuration in the access network about the service provider. In this case, the access network knows a priori that whenever a UE from a particular service provider accesses the access network, such UEs have to be connected to the particular service provider's remote network, core network, or the like.
Such preconfiguration of the access network, especially a neutral host network, is generally undesired because the goal is that any UE can use any access network and thus any service provider can be served as easily and conveniently as possible. Thus such preconfigurations limit flexibility considerably.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Detailed Description that follows. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter, nor to be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.